When the kids are away, the parents will Role Play
by PatchsFallenAngel
Summary: Bella and Seth go on a date. Charlie is left all alone at home. Sue comes over to give him company. Add in a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold and we get lemons. AU. One/shot for the "Fics for Nashville Flood Relief". Rated for Language and Lemons.


**When The Kids Are Away, The Parents Will Roleplay**

**A Twilight Fanfiction****  
****by ****PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Charlie/Sue

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Drama/Tragedy

**Summary: **Bella and Seth go on a date. Charlie is left all alone at home. Sue comes over to give him company. Add in a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold and we get lemons. AU. One/shot for the "Fics for Nashville Flood Relief". Rated for Language and Lemons.

**Authors Note: **To everyone who donated to the "Fics for Nashville Flood Relief", you guys are AWESOME!  
Also, a special thank you to im random girl for pre-reading this for me.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

"Dad," Bella yelled out to me. "I'm going out with Seth tonight, okay?"

I pried my eyes away from the television screen and looked over at my daughter. She wore a short, black shirt and tight red sweater, along with a pair of black heels. I had never known Bella to wear heels. Especially since she was about as vertically challenged as I was.

"Like hell you are," I exclaimed, jumping off the couch. "Go upstairs and put some clothes on, young lady."

Bella only rolled her eyes at me. "I'll be back later."

With that she walked out the front door. I peeked through the blinds, my hand twitching toward my gun. Seth was staring intently at my daughter's chest. If I didn't like the kid so much, I'd shoot him. He'd better keep his hands to himself.

At least she's not with Edward. That little bastard needed a night in a jail cell to sort him out. I was glad that he and his family left. And I was glad that, 11 months later, Bella had finally come out her zombie-like state and moved on. Seth was good for Bella. He made her laugh and they had fun together.

But that didn't mean I wouldn't shoot him if he hurt my baby girl.

I turned my head back toward the television, my attention solely on the tonight's game.

Then, the door bell rang.

A guy just can't catch a break, can he?

I walked over to the door and pulled it open, intending to yell at anyone who dared disturb me when baseball was on. That was, until I noticed Sue standing there, looking mighty fine with a bottle of red wine in her hand.

I shook those thoughts. She was my deceased best friend's wife. I couldn't be thinking of her like that.

Sue made her way into the house, uninvited. The closeness and heat of her body sent my own spiralling into over-drive.

"Do mind if I come in?" she asked as she set the wine on the kitchen table and pulling out a chair for herself.

As she crossed one leg over the other I couldn't help but catch a glimpse up her dress.

I groaned. She wasn't wearing any panties.

"Are you alright, Charlie?" Sue questioned with a knowing smirk. She knew what she was doing to me. She knew just how crazy she made me. Every time I saw her, I felt like a 13 year old girl with her first crush.

"I'm fine," I replied in a husky voice.

Harry's wife. She's Harry's wife.

"I'm not Harry's wife anymore, Charlie," Sue stated.

Had I said that out loud?

"Yes," Sue answered for me, giggling at my horrible verbal filter.

Then, she stood up and walked over to me, swaying her hips seductively. I bit back a moan as she raked her nailed up my cloth-covered chest.

"You're so beautiful," I breathed. And she was.

The black dress she wore was tight and showed off her body perfectly. I also noticed that her breasts looked deliciously bigger than usual. Along with the dress, she wore a brightly coloured scarf and a pair of fuck-me heels.

"I want you," she moaned, her hands travelling lower and lower.

Sue grasped my hard erection through my jeans and started rubbing. My eyes lolled back into my skull. It felt heavenly. Reaching up on her tip-toes, she kissed me and led me back into the living room.

Pushing me onto the couch, Sue straddled me.

She gazed down at me with lust as she took my arm. Something made a click around my wrist. I looked down.

She had hand cuffed me to the arm of the lounge!

I knew I should have been mad, but it only made me more aroused.

"Where did you get these?" I asked. They looked like my police handcuffs.

"I took them off the hook by the door when you were too busy staring at my ass."

I blushed. Sue kissed me.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Charlie Swan?"

I shook my head.

In response, she took my hand and put it under her skirt. The heat radiating from her core, along with the wetness dripping down her thigh, made my dick even harder for her. She wanted me, too.

That was the confirmation I needed. With my free hand I reached up and cupped her face, bringing her lips down to meet mine. Months - years - of want and need poured out in that one kiss. It had me craving more. But all too soon, Sue pulled away and stood before me, giving me a glimpse of her bare, pink lips under her dress in the process. She was so beautiful with long, flowing raven hair and glowing, tanned skin. I wanted, needed, to kiss her again and again.

I looked at her, dazed and puzzled.

"Charlie Swan!" Sue said. Her voice went from soft and sweet to cold and commanding in less than a minute. "You have been a very bad boy."

"Huh?"

Sue raised her eyebrow at me. "Did I say that you could speak?"

Then it hit me. She wanted to role play. Fuck, if that didn't make me want her all the more.

"I'm sorry," I moaned as she lent down, taking my earlobe in her mouth and gently sucking.

Standing back up and smirking down at me, she asked, "How should I punish you?"

"Could maybe start with this," I gestured to my obvious arousal.

"I didn't give you permission to talk," Sue snapped, a smirk playing on her lips. "Did I?"

"No."

"'No', what?"

"No, Mistress?" I stated it like a question.

"Much better," Sue approved.

Sue ran her fingers down my chest, popping each button as she descended. Goose-bumps erupted over my skin and I hissed in pleasure as her skin made contact with my bare chest.

"Do you like that, baby?" I nodded. Our skin-to-skin contact, along with her endearment, left me lost for words. "Tell me how much," Sue commanded.

"So fucking much!" I moaned, letting out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. She had complete control of me.

Mind, body, soul.

I was hers.

"Kiss me," I begged. Sue only looked at me, that damn smirk never wavering. "Mistress."

She lowered her head to my level, inching toward my lips at an achingly slow pace. Stopping not even a millimetre from my lip, Sue whispered, "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't then I will spontaneously combust."

Chuckling, Sue wet her lips with her tongue and kissed me.

Like our previous kiss, it was hard, rough and full of need. I used my free hand to pull her onto my lap.

Sue began moaning around our frenzied kisses and grinding against my hard cock.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned as she set a fast pace. Now I felt like a teenage boy having dry sex on his mothers old couch. Which, technically, I was.

Pulling away too soon, Sue's lips travelled along my jaw and down my neck, alternating between wet kisses and tiny nips and bites. I thrust against her, making her cry out. Raking her talon-like nails across my chest, sending chills through my body, Sue frantically tried to undress me.

"Damn handcuffs," she muttered. Instead of untying me, she just let my t-shirt hang around my wrist, and went back to attacking my neck.

I chuckled at her and, with my free hand, started rubbing her clit. I slipped a finger into her wet folds, making Sue cry out in pleasure. As she rode my fingers, Sue starting cussing and thanking god.

"I'm no God, baby," I whispered in her ear, my voice even huskier than before.

"To me you are."

I withdrew my fingers, licking them clean. She tasted like perfection. Sue whimpered at the loss and started grinding against me again.

"Fuck me!" she cried as she came all over my jeans. I don't think I had ever seen anything as perfect as Sue's "O" face.

"Well, if you insist," I laughed as I went to undo the fly on my pants, noticing the huge wet stain from Sue's pussy. But she whipped me hand away, halting my actions.

"I didn't give permission for you to undress." Dominating Sue was back. And I was her wilful submissive once again.

Kneeling on my living room floor, Sue undid my jeans and started sliding them down my pale legs. The process was achingly slow and blissfully torturing. When my pants were off completely, Sue gazed at my cock with a look of admiration and hunger.

Before I realised what was happening, she took my painfully hard cock into her wet, warm mouth, deep throating me.

"Fuck!" I cried. It felt so fucking good to inside her. This woman was amazing.

She sucked and stroked and caressed and kissed my cock, giving me the best blow job I've ever had. Her long fingernails dug into the flesh of my thigh. It was such a painful pleasurable. Sue's hand motions sped up, synchronising with her inviting mouth. Just when I was about to cum, she stopped.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked incredulously.

Her nails dug into my harder, causing me to squeal like a fan who had just seen Robert Pattinson. "Did I give you permission to speak?" Sue asked. I shook my head in the negative.

"Now, Charlie," Sue began. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to blindfold you and then I will fuck so hard that you won't be walking straight for a week. Is that alright with you, Charlie?"

I nodded vigorously.

"I can't hear you..."

"Yes, Mistress!" I yelled as she palmed my dick. "Please, fuck me!"

"Only because you asked so nicely," she purred, taking the scarf from around her neck and blindfolding me. Without my sight, my other senses heightened. I could smell the sweet aroma from Sue's arousal, taste it, almost. I remember how her sweet juice tasted when I licked my fingers clean. I could feel her warm, erratic, shallow breaths wash over my face. I could hear the breath coming closer and closer. She kissed me once, twice, and then in on swift motion, I was buried inside of her.

Her moans and pants, along with the slapping of our skin, created the most perfect symphony. "Fuck me, Officer," Sue purred in my ear. At that moment, we lost all control. I could feel her small, delicate hands scrapping along my chest, gently tugging at the grey hairs that reside there. She used my chest as leverage and repeatedly slammed down on my cock, hard and fast.

I wasn'y going to last long, and she knew that. With my free hand, I reached down and toyed with her clit. She screamed in pleasure as she came around around my cock, milking me with her sweet juices. I came shortly after.

Sue untied the scarf from around my head and rested her sweaty forehead against mine. Looking into her sparkling brown eyes, I whispered my love for her.

"I love you, too, Officer," she replied with a wink and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like the others. It was slow and sensual, full of love and tenderness. But, somehow, I was semi-hard again.

Pulling back slightly, Sue raised an eyebrow at me. "Ready for Round Two?"

I was about to answer when a car pulled into the driveway. "Fuck!" I exclaimed. "That'll be Bella and Seth!"

Jumping off of me in a hurry, Sue frantically dressed. "Ummm...Baby...Where are the keys?"

"Keys?" Sue asked.

I held up my hand that was handcuffed to the lounge, shaking it to enphasise. "Shit!" she swore. "Ummm...Their around here somewhere..."

I tried to single-handedly pull up my jeans (my erection dissolving as fast as it came) while Sue searched the living room for the handcuffs key. She looked under the lounge, on the lounge, near the T.V, but the keys were nowhere to be found.

I heard the key for the front door turn in the look. Bella swung the door open abruptly, causing it to groan.

"Fuck! Hurry up!" I whisper-yelled

"I'm trying to, Charlie!" Sue replied annoyed. _She_ was annoyed? My daughter was about to walk in here to find a dishevel Sue and her father half-dressed and handcuffed to to a chair!

"Dad," Bella sung out. Maybe if I was quiet, she'd go straight up to her bedroom, not bothering to look for me and say goodnight. "I think he's asleep," I heard her whisper. "Do you want to come upstairs?" I wonder who she was-

"Sure," Seth replied.

"Like hell you are!" I yelled, earning a hit from Sue. Shit!

"Dad?" Bella asked.

I heard two sets of footsteps come into the living room. "Mom?"

Double shit!

Standing in the entrance, mouth agape, was a stunned Bella and Seth.

"Ummm..." Sue and I stammered in unison.

"What the fuck!" yelled Bella looking at us, outraged.

"I found the keys," Sue said, breaking the ice.

Bella then started laughing. Seth, Sue and I looked at her quizzically.

"While I am thoroughly disturbed," Seth began. "This situation is kind of funny. I mean, Charlie handcuffed to a chair. And, what are you wearing, Mom?"

**Bella POV**

To say that I was thoroughly disturbed when Seth and I walked in on Sue and Charlie in a rather compromising position, would be an understatement. Though, at the same time, I found it funny. Usually my Dad was uptight and telling me to do the right thing, but now he was tied to a chair by none other than Sue Clearwater.

Sue was usually quiet and tense, but now she seemed more relaxed that I had ever seen her as she stood before me in dishevel clothing and a post-coital glow. Seth seemed to agree with me, and soon we were all laughing.

Once Charlie was untied and fully clothed, we all went out into the kitchen.

"So..." Seth began as I spoke, "What's going on between the two of you?"

They turned their heads and looked at each other with the same look that Ed- _He_ used to give me. Those sweet, love-sick-puppy eyes. I felt a pang in my heart, as I did whenever I though of _Him_. Seth rubbed the small of my back soothingly, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking about. Which he probably did.

Ever since everyone in the wolf pack (sans Seth) have found their imprints, Seth and I have become best friends. Even his uptight, bitch of a sister has Jake. But Seth, well, he had no one. No one except me.

And I like it that way. Seth and I against the world. Though, sometimes I did feel a little guilty. I felt that I was stringing him along. But tonight, tonight was the night that I was willing myself to try. Try to forget _Him_. Try to be happy. Try to love Seth, as more than my best friend.

"We're in love," Sue and Charlie finally said, pulling me out of my own thoughts. I was dumbstruck. Love?

I looked at the two of them. They were both grinning like the Cheshire Cat, sharing the same look _He_ and I used to share during biology class when we thought no one was looking. I saw love in that look, and I was happy for my dad.

"Well, I need a drink!" sighed Seth, eyeing the bottle of champagne sitting by its lonesome on the kitchen table.

My dad, being a cop and all, was wary about letting Seth and I drink, but relented thanks to Sue whispering something in his ear. I cringed, imagining what it was that she said.

After a few glasses of bubbly, Sue announced that it was time for her and Seth to go. Both Charlie and Seth huffed in disappointment.

"Come on," I said to Seth, holding out my hand. "I'll walk you to your car so these love-birds can have some privacy."

Sue chuckled as my dad kissed the side of her mouth lovingly.

When we reached the car, Seth was the first one to speak. "Look, Bells, I know that your still hung up on _Him_, and I know that that won't fade over night, but I just want you to know that-"

I silenced Seth's rambling with a kiss. "I'll try."

"Try?"

I nodded. Seth looked so happy that I was afraid he'd break out in song. Chuckling, Seth kissed me back.

Kissing Seth was different to kissing _Him_. There was no electrical current radiated from his body into mine, but I was nice all the same. Seth was my Sun, my friend, my support. Now, he was was all those things plus more. I saw my future in that kiss. Kids, the white-picket fence, Seth and I, old and grey.

We were disrupted by a cough from behind us. Sighing, I turned around to see my dad, lips stick marks covering every inch of his flesh, staring uncomfortably at us.

I was the one who walked in on him and Sue after they had just had sex, and he was comfortable?

Giving Seth one last peck on the lips, I stepped away from the car and stood next to Charlie. Seth gave us a small wave and hopped into his car while Sue crossed the road and jumped into hers.

As Charlie and I turned up the drive to go back inside, I swear I saw a flash of bronze hair. I shook it off as my dad threw his arm around my shoulders. "So, you and Seth, huh?"

I giggled. "So, you and Sue, huh?"


End file.
